dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Metworst/Minor Characters
At the time of writing, there a large number of minor characters, in both Dishonored and Dishonored 2, that do not have pages on this wiki. This is a list of the pageless minor characters that I have come across, so if anyone has the time and inclination to create pages, please go ahead. If anyone comes across characters not on this page and without a page of their own, please leave that in the comments and I'll add it to this list. ''Dishonored'' Note that most of these are dead people, which we didn't really create pages for until Dishonored 2, which is why they have not been made. Arthur Author of Arthur's Note. His body can be found at the Wrenhaven River end of John Clavering Boulevard during the mission High Overseer Campbell. Damian and Amanda The characters in Damien's Journal. Their bodies can be found in an embrace in the Dunwall Sewers during the mission Dishonored. Emil The Mad Survivor's cousin. His story is detailed in Journal Entry Part Two and Journal Entry Part Three, and his corpse is found in the Mad Survivor's apartment near Kaldwin's Bridge. Higgins The character in Secret Stash Tip. His body can be found next to the note in the mission The Royal Physician. Overseer Wayland The character in Curnow's Visit. He can be found walking around his assigned checkpoint in Holger Square during the mission High Overseer Campbell Skeeves The character in Skeeves Is Gone. His body can be found above the waterfall in the Drapers Ward Sewer System in the mission The Dead Eels once the waterflow has been restored. Stew The character in Letter to Stew. His body can be found near a bunch of river krusts outside the Greaves Refinery during the mission The Flooded District. ''Dishonored 2'' Allison Member of the Howlers and recipient of Note from Petronilla. Located in the Palace District, she's got the key to Petronilla's apartment on her belt. Benny The Elite (or Veteran, I forget) Grand Guard reading the note Cracked Engine Plate at Addermire Station during the mission Edge of the World. Betty The civilian behind the Palace District's black market shop, discussing the delivery with Ricardo Marletto. She has the note Delivery Code on her belt, and recorded Black Market Code. Captain Almeida The Grand Guard officer who responds to Armando's call to detain the real Duke Luca Abele. Captain Cordero The character in Restricted Access to Great Hall. He can be found in the Dining Hall of Stilton Manor during the mission A Crack in the Slab. Carlos Marletto The owner of the Winslow Safe Company store in the Palace District. He owns the apartment through which the protagonist can access the Grand Palace without worrying about the wall of light. Cathy Recipient of Instructions for Next Supper and the servant working in the kitchen at Stilton Manor. Clarissa One of the witches in the Royal Conservatory. She can be found near the Oraculum, discussing it with another witch. Correy Brockburn An unseen member of the Regenters and one of the first victims of the Crown Killer. If one searches his name on the wiki, he comes up a fair few times, so he deserves a page of his own. Daniel One of the Hatters in the office of Boyle Industries during the mission Death to the Empress. He's one of the two male Hatters looking at the salvaged components of a Clockwork Soldier. Durante The guy who feeds Aramis Stilton. His body can be found in the Overseer Headquarters in the Dust District on high chaos, and he's mentioned in a number of notes and stuff. Elias Author of Special Fruit Delivery. His body can be found in The Grand Palace, with various aristocrats throwing stuff at it. Fenella Reid Mentioned in Letter from Boyle Accounting Service, Warehouse Key and Anonymous Letter. She used to own the apartment on Kaldwin Boulevard that fell apart between A Long Day in Dunwall and Death to the Empress First Captain Sandoval The member of the Grand Serkonan Guard who is placed in charge of the Grand Palace. He is in the First Captain's Office during the mission The Grand Palace. Geraldina The woman who runs the black market shop in the Tower District. Recipient of the note Warehouse Key. Janice Tines An unseen member of the Regenters and a former editor of the Karnaca Gazette. Another victim of the Crown Killer. Lieutenant Raccos Recipient of Split the Take. He's one of the guards in the building in Upper Aventa, distinguished by the note on his belt. Mariah One of the three witches found patrolling near Aventa Station after the protagonist returns there from the Clockwork Mansion. Mariah has the note Mission Letter from Delilah on her belt. Marykate A witch and author of Marykate's Diary and On Audiograph Recorders. She's the witch in the room where her diary can be found. Melinda The Elite Grand Guard that threatens Beatrix during the mission The Royal Conservatory. Modotti The owner of the Modotti's Silvergraph Studio. Unseen, but with enough of a presence (two notes, plus involvement in the mission's non-lethal elimination) for a page of his own. Mrs. Vivienne The aristocratic woman who is with Hadros in the waiting room of the Clockwork Mansion. Orlando The witches dressed in white sitting on a chandelier in the Royal Conservatory. Orthy One of the witches by the far end of the waterlock at Dunwall Tower. The other one, Ronica, has the note The Waterlock on her belt. Overseer Penn The author of Contraband. He can be found working outside the Confiscation Room in the Overseer headquarters in the Dust District. Overseer Stellos The character in Contraband. He can be found asleep in the bunk room of the Overseer headquarters in the Dust District. Rivera Feros Author of Confiscated Merchandise. She and another guard can be found in the mission The Grand Palace and are involved in the robbing of the black market shop. Ronica One of the witches by the far end of the waterlock at Dunwall Tower. She is the one with the note The Waterlock on her belt. Rosa Merquez Author of First Captain's Safe, Duke's Quarters and Grand Guard Safe. Probably unseen, but three notes gets her a page anyway. Ricardo Marletto Author of Gate Must Remain Closed. He runs the black market shop in the Palace District. Sarah Recipient of Letter from Bethy and one of the burglars trying to break into the black market shop in the Lower Aventa District during the mission The Clockwork Mansion. She's distinguished from the other burglar in that Sarah is the one with the letter on her belt. Tina The author of Dr. Alexandria Hypatia's Health. She is the female chef working in the kitchen of the Addermire Institute. Tivoli The civilian talking to Paolo about the mines. Trevor The aristocrat with the note Goodbye Trevor on his belt near the main staircase in Stilton Manor. Valerio The recipient of Dr. Alexandria Hypatia's Health. He is the male chef in the kitchen of the Addermire Institute. Yael One of the female Howlers found behind Aventa Station in the mission The Clockwork Mansion. She has the note End of Gray River on her belt.